


Endings

by ilovehowyouletmefall



Series: Buffy Drabbles [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehowyouletmefall/pseuds/ilovehowyouletmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's gotta end some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

Willow Rosenberg. 1981-2044. Killed in action, in the course of maintaining a protective force field around a village of indigenous Brazilians, during an attack by rampaging, flesh-eating demons. She saved the village and its inhabitants. No force, whether demonic, human, or natural, has been able to bring harm to or threaten the area since.  
  
Alexander Harris. 1981-2027. Killed in action, when his contingent of Slayers was attacked by a band of guerrilla fighters in an unspecified location in central Africa. The attackers were hostile towards the population inhabiting the area surrounding a local Hellmouth, whom the Slayers had been protecting. The Slayers mounted a successful counter-attack and eventually established a safe haven on the Hellmouth for those fleeing the conflict that was on-going at the time.  
  
Rupert Giles. 1954-2018. Killed in action, when the security of the training centre for the Council of Watchers and Slayers (est. 2005) was breached by the followers of a vampiric cult. Due to newly implemented emergency measures and improved training, the army of five hundred vampires was repelled, then routed, with a total of only four casualties on the Council side.  
  
Dawn Summers. 1987-2062. Killed in action, when she and her entourage were attacked by a pack of hell-hounds, after their vehicle broke down outside of London. It was later found that the attack was planned by a small group of vampires and demons, intent on assassinating Summers after her extended tenure as the Head of the Council of Watchers and Slayers (2024-2061) saw the extermination of most of their species. The group was eliminated by a Council task force soon thereafter.  
  
Buffy Summers. 1981-1997. Killed in action, while fighting a vampire known as the Master. Revived using CPR by Alexander Harris, she defeated the Master in battle, and prevented the opening of the Sunnydale Hellmouth. 1997-2001. Killed in action, in a successful effort to halt the destruction of barriers between dimensions by means of her own death. Revived using magic by Willow Rosenberg. 2001-2006. Killed in action, on a routine patrol, by what is assumed to have been a vampire. Kept in stasis by magic, she was given a blood transfusion and revived. 2006-2061. Died of natural causes.


End file.
